Entre vaqueros y vandidos
by Monica Dosson
Summary: -¿Sakura es mi esposa?. Esta no es su dimensión.


******Entre vaqueros y vandidos **

**Disclaimer : Ni Naruto, su historia original, ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, la historia aquí escrita es de mi total autoría.**

* * *

Abrío los ojos para encontrarse con la luz de un nuevo mundo, recordaba haber mirado el rinegan de Kaguya sóla una vez antes de aparecer en tal dimensión, se encontraba tirado en un desierto ~Una vez más~ suspiró y se leventó mientras sacudía la arena de la mesclilla que conformaba su pantalón, no reconocía haber llevado esa ropa durante el día, un sonido estruendoso lo hizó mirar hacia arriba, mientras una mata de cabellos rosaceos caían sobre su pecho cubierto por una camisa de manga larga, beage, y un chaleco azúl con rayas verticales, en un instante pudo reconocer a la dueña de dicha cabellera, cuando su profunda y oscura mirada se encontró con el par de bellos ojos verdes.

-¡Sasuke-Kun, perdón!. - La pelirosa se levantó de manera inmediata, y tendío una mano a su compañero para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Gracias.- Había aceptado el apoyo, y la miraba discretamente, mientras ella observaba los alrededores; al igual que él, portaba una especie de arma, colocada sobre un short de mesclilla, a un lado de la cintura, sobre su cabeza se hallaba un sombrero café, y una blusa de manga larga, y beage la cubría de los hombros a las caderas, por su parte Sasuke vestía un par de botas, muy similares a las de ella, pero de un corte diferente, sus pantalones eran sostenidos con un cinturón aparentemente de cuero que incluía una hebilla metálica, y su sombrero era blanco, mientras el de Sakura era café.

-¿Dónde estamos?, ¿qué es aquel lugar? - Sasuke posicionó la vista en lo que parecía ser un pueblo, un letrero de madera con letras talladas en color plateado anunciaba un sitio conocido como "Konohagakure no itabasami" ("El dilema escondido entre las hojas").

El Uchiha tomó a la pelirosa de el brazo, y comenzó a caminar con ella a su lado, ente tal silencio sus botas resonaban sobre las formaciones rocosas cubiertas por una capa de arena fina, mientras el viento soplaba levantandola e intentando que penetrase en sus ojos, el calor era casí insoportable y en demasia fatigador, al introducirse en el pueblo presenciarón lo que aparentaba ser una celebración, la gente entraba y salía de las tabernas con tarros llenos de cerveza, brindaban y bebían, pero lo que más los sorprendío fué ver danzando a Naruto y a Kakashi en contra de lo que aparentaba ser su voluntad, en cuanto los divisarón emprendierón una carrera hacia ellos.

-¡Teme, Sakura-Chan, están aquí! - Naruto vestía una camisa de manga larga, color beage, un chaleco casí marrón, un sombrero de apariencia verdosa, y pantalones de mesclilla gris, al igual que Kakashi, Sasuke y Sakura, portaba un arma, y calzaba un par de botas de color café, y un cinturón negro.

Las personas se aglomerarón a su alrededor.

-¡Señor alcalde, sherif!, se han estado comportando muy extraño últimamente ujum, - Dijo Ino con un acento muy extraño - los vandoleros han vuelto mientras usted y su esposa estubierón fuera sherif - fruncío el seño y cruzó los brazos.

-¿Mi esposa? - Inquirío el pelinegro exaltado.

-Claro sherif, su esposa, pero si está a un lado de usted, ¿Sufre acaso de abnesia?.

-Sakura... ¿Es mi esposa?. - La rubia acintío poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Yo?. - Entre todos los presentes, los únicos sin aún comprender eran ellos.

-¿Sucede algo malo?, llevan años casados, cinco, para ser exactos.

-¿Cinco?, no, nada malo, sólo, quisiera hablar con mi mujer, con el alcalde y con Kakashi, en privado.

-¡Porsupuesto!, deben arreglar el asunto de los vandidos, sherif, su caballo está atado frente a su casa, como pidío, ¡Fuera todos, volvamos a la fiesta!, y sherif, está invitado - Contoneó sus caderas provocativamente, más Sasuke no se inmuto, dío la vuelta, y cogío a Sakura de la mano, señalando con la mirada un lugar a el rubio, y al peliplateado, que los siguierón.

Era un sitio aislado, pacífico, alejado de los ruidos que producía la celebración, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse por el horizonte, y la fuerza de la antes leve brisa se incrementaba, el cielo se hallaba nublado, y la Luna casí invisible se ocultaba tras una ligera capa de nubes, el abatiente calor habiase transformado en frescura confortable.

-Kakashi, ¿Qué es todo esto?, - El pelinegro los miraba lleno de escozor. -¿Qué es lo que saben?.

-Sasuke, Kakashi sensei y yo sólo sabemos las úbicaciones de nuestras casas y de la suya.

-Aparecimos en plena fiesta, me encargarón la entrega de los documentos acerca de el reciente ataque de los vandidos, hicimos varias preguntas y logramos sacarles un tanto de información, esto debe ser obra de Kaguya - Concluyó el enmascarado.

-Está no es nuestra dimensión - La mirada de la pelirosa se hallaba perdida en el cielo, ante su argumento los tres hombres asintierón.

-Debemos actuar lo más normal que podamos para ellos. Sakura y yo iremos a nuestra casa, ¿dónde está?.

-Está a un lado de la comisaría, por cierto Sasuke. - Kakashi paró en seco por un instante - Esas armas se llaman "revolvers", y disparan unas balas métalicas capaces de asesinar en un instante, sean cuidadosos. - La advertencia era clara, esos objetos eran veloces y no carecian de potencia.

-Hmp, vamos Sakura, tendremos cuidado, Naruto, Kakashi, apegense al plan. - El sonido de las conversaciones volvía a escucharse conforme se introducian en el pueblo, la noche se hacía presente, y una pequeña estrella comenzaba a divisarse a un lado de la Luna, parpadeaba sutíl, y lentamente, luego de caminar, se detubierón frente a una casa de madera pintada de color blanco, donde se encontraba atado un corcél de el mismo color, ambos urgarón en sus bolsillos y él encontró la llave, era dorada, con una cadena, y en la parte superior se apreciaba un grabado con las siguientes palabras : 'Koishiteru, Sasuke to Sakura', ('Te amaré por siempre, Sasuke y Sakura') al parecer había sido hecho por él, a mano, cuando abrío la puerta y ambos entrarón, dos pequeños bajarón corriendo las escaleras, y tomandolos por sorpresa los abrazarón.

-¡Okasan, otosan, volvierón! - Exclamó el más pequeño, su mirada tenía un claro deje de alivio, sus ojos eran verdes tal y como los de la pelirosa, pero su cabello ara tan negro como el de el Uchiha, además de poseer la misma sonrisa de infante.

-¿Son nuestros hijos? - La cara de ella dibujaba una sonrisa nerviosa, y el rostro de él era todo un enigma indesifrable.

-¿Madre, padre nos olvidarón?. - Inquirío el mayor, cullas facciones eran exactamente como las de su madre, más sus ojos y cabellos paseían el color y forma de los de su padre. -Mi nombre es Itachi, y el es Iori, tengo seis años, y mi hermano cuatro, y...

-No, hijo Sakura sólo está cansada.

-Si, yo, por poco no los reconosco, han crecido mucho en estos días. - Sakura agitaba su mano nerviosamente, esta dimensión, Kaguya debío meterlos en el Tsukiyunomi infinito, y si así era, entonces esté era el sueño que vivían todos ahora, esa mujer, sabía manipular las mentes ajenas demasiado bien, comprendía lo valioso que un hijo podía ser y aprovechabase de ello. - Itachi, Iori, papá y yo quisieramos descansar un poco, a dormir pequeños. - La Haruno entregó un tierno beso a las pequeñas frentes de sus hijos - ¿Cenarón y se bañarón?.

-Si mamá, que descansen, por cierto papá, cuida bien de mamá y de mi hermana, quiero que cuando nasca ambas estén sanas, me gusta el acento que han adquerido mientras viajarón, Iori, ototo, vamos a dormir. - Justo de la misma manera en que bajarón, volvierón a sus habitaciones. Aún en la penumbra Sasuke y Sakura subierón las escaleras, en esté universo no tenían diecisiete años, eran padres de dos hijos, y para mayor sorpresa esperaban un tercero, o una, la vida habiaseles tornado diferente, pero ser diferente no siempre es mejor, mantenerse imersos en ese sueño significaba que si por azares de el destino despertasen, toda la vida que en pensamientos forjarón se convertiría en nada, por que no sólo la habrían perdido, sino que jamás había sido suya, los deseos sólo se pueden hacer realidad cuando se lucha por ellos, y se defienden con uñas y dientes, con el corazó dos tenían miedos, que planeaban jamás externar el uno con el otro, pero la situación no favorecía en lo absoluto, para conformar un equipo sólido debian confiar tanto en sí mismos como en los demás, actuar de manera cuidadosa e impecable, mostrar tanto fortalezas como debilidades, y procurar no mentir en ningún aspecto, tanto físico como emocional, si aprendían todo esto, y más asegurarían la supervivencia de cada uno de los integrantes de dicha unión. En la oscuridad se encuentra nuestro verdadero yo, ya que es el mejor lugar para resguardarse de el exterior, donde la Luna poco brilla, resplandece, iluminando el rostro descubierto, pálido, y con facciones delicadas, y bien trazadas a la vez, a un lado el orgullo, las heridas sanando, respirando ausencia, ideando un plan para obtener la victoria en todos los aspectos, escuchando ecos tanto de risas como de llantos, así es el sentir mientras permaneces oculto tratando de hallar el pedazo que le falta a tu pelinegro paró en seco mientras abria la puerta de la habitación, permitío a Sakura entrar primero, haciendo uso de todo el caballerismo que poseía, una pieza cálida, limpia, perfectamente acomodada, grande y alumbrada con lamparas de petróleo, se encontraba rodeandoles. Un aroma parecido al de una rosa los envolvía de pies a cabeza.

-¿Podré pornerme una pijama? - La pelirosa abrío una compuerta donde variedad de camisones se hallaban colocados - Son... Muy bellos, pero, si vas a estar aquí, será muy incomodo para mi.

-El rosa pálido. - Cortante, como siempre, expresó el Uchiha su opinión.

-¿Quieres que use el rosa pálido?

-Hmp, es sólo una sugerencia. - Atonita, Sakura se tomó el camisón, y se dirigío a lo que parecia un en el mundo podía ser más sorprendente que Sasuke Uchiha haciendo una sugerencia acerca de la vestimenta, por un instante se preguntó sobre si talvez aún podría emplear su fuerza sobrehumana o su Chakra.

Cuando volvío, Sasuke se mantenía recostado en la enorme cama, dejandole un espacio para que entrase y se resguardara de el frío nocturno que acontecía en el desierto, ella se cubrío mientras entraba en calor, y observaba la firme y musculosa anatomía de el pelinegro, ahora careciente de variados rasgos de el puberto inmaduro de doce años, y más asemejado a el adolescente de diecisiete, puro e inmaculado, terco, altanero, egocéntrico, y taciturno.

-¿Cómo volverémos, y cuando? - Él pudo sentirlo, Sakura estaba a punto de llorar, giró su cuerpo en la cama y la miró a los ojos.

-Pronto... Hmp. - Inevitablemente la tomó entre sus brazos y cerró sus ojos; al abrirlos pudo ver la oscuridas donde se encontraba de pie, a su lado, sonriendo, estaba Naruto.

-Deberíamos convertir ese sueño en realidad, ¿Eh Sasuke? - Habían vuelto al mundo real. - Estaba casado con ella... Con Hinata, y tenía un hijo, me gustó la idea.

-Hmp - La primera sonrisa ladina que se formaba en los labios de Sasuke en horas - yo tenía dos hijos, y Sakura estaba embarazada de un tercero.

-¡Ha luchar por nuestros sueños! ¡Dattebayo teme! - Así entonces dos hombres corrierón a luchar por un sueño que en un futuro no muy lejano harían realidad.

¿Fin?.


End file.
